Your Present
by Zakurowhip12
Summary: When Namin'e is obsessing over Christmas presents for her parents, she forgets all about her Secret Santa gift for Roxas. She hasn't been very close to Roxas in their group of friends, but she wishes to be. Hopefully, her gift will change that...


This revolves around Roxas and Namin'e, with some of the other basics here and there. : Sorry, the first chapter is a little short! Thanks, enjoy!

[Insert Awesome Disclaimer Here

-

Chapter 1: For You or Not?

"AAAGGHHHRRGH!" Namin'e shouted, desperately, practically ripping her hair out of her head. Her follicles almost couldn't handle it.

"Namin'e you can't take this so seriously." Kairi said softly, patting the stressed girl on her back, trying to be soothing, but not succeeding. It seemed like nothing was going to help Namin'e at her breaking point.

"Serious! I'm not acting serious! Why would I be serious about something so unserious like this! I don't understand! I don't get you Kairi! I don't, get, you." Namin'e was really, really, freaking out about this. I mean, blowing proportions here. It wasn't even that big of a deal to begin with.

"Namin'e…it's just your parents, I don't see what the big deal is." Kairi shrugged. Apparently, she wasn't so somber about something as **important** as this. Anyone would take it for granted, but for Namin'e this was a dream and the only Christmas present she actually wanted. Namin'e whipped her head towards Kairi, who now seemed quite nervous. Had she offended Namin'e?

"Kairi, these are my parents here. This is the first time in three years that they'll be coming home for any holiday, and that counts labor day, earth day, Martin Luther King day, veterans day, the president's birthday and my birthday." Namin'e started to list off her fingers.

"Okay, okay, but that doesn't mean you have to go all psycho crazy on everyone's butt here! I mean, we ARE having a Christmas party remember?" Kairi re-informed her friend. Namin'e looked up a bit. That was right, she had been so focused on her parents, she had completely forgot. She still had to get a present for-

"Eeee!!" Namin'e screeched. "I totally forgot about the Christmas-party-part!" Steam almost escaped out of Namin'es ears. "Kairi, Kairi, what am I gonna-"

Kairi cut Namin'e off and held up her pointer-finger as a reminder. "Muffins Namin'e. Muffins."

Namin'e immediately withdrew as a whole new, calm, person. Muffins was a confidential inside-material…_incident_. Nobody spoke of it. Ever.

"Kaaaai-riiii." Namin'e let her arms wilt at her sides. "I can't even get the right present for my parents. How in all of the nine, egh….eight planets am I gonna get the right one for-"

"Hey you guys!" Kairi interrupted Namin'e's speech and thoughts. You guys? Yes, it was literal, all their male friends, packed into one bunch through the double swinging-doors. They were all in a relatively girl-induced store.

So, as they walked by, girls had to have noticed them. I mean, who wouldn't, they were all pretty studly. The boys, well, _most_ of the boys ignored the giggling, gushing, girls. All except Riku. As they were walking by, he perked up his chin a bit and said things _slyly_ such as: 'Hey' and 'How you doin' even adding in a wink or two. The other males, who felt now, rather disgraced by his actions, sighed as well as the girls who were a mixture of embarrassed, for them of course, and, already knowing that was bound to happen.

"Riku, do you have to do that in _every_ store we go into?" Pence asked, arching a brow.

"What are you talking about? I see how you get when we go into electronic stores!" Riku shot back at his camera-obsessed friend. Pence grew a shocked and offended look on his face, in a mixture.

"Hey man, those are top of the line cameras they sell there! They even have multiple lenses! You can't get that kind of merchandise just anywhere!" Pence almost yelled at Riku, now, angered at his words.

"Whatever man, just whatever." Riku folded his arms and looked off, conveniently noticing another girl. He waved and smiled cheesily, which was automatic jacking of Sora, but they were best friends, so that was acceptable.

"Do you purposefully go into stores for girls just to 'try' and pick them up?" Hayner asked, sounding disgusted.

"…Not…_all_, the time…" Riku looked shameful and his gaze headed downward towards the ground. Everyone rolled their eyes in disbelief. Sure…

"Do you guys come in here looking for us?" Kairi asked, pretty much aiming her question at Sora and blushed.

"No, we came in here to learn how to pick up girls from Riku." Hayner said sarcastically, throwing his thumb back at Riku.

"Lessons, for a group of suave guys like yourself? No!!" Kairi mocked them, swinging her hips back and forth.

"Aw Kairi! Thanks!" Sora blushed and rubbed the back of his head from the…'compliment.' It looked really, _really_ cute because he was all bundled up with a hooded sweat-shirt, red cloth gloves, a scarf and a beanie. Kairi, having crushed, or rather, SMOTHERED on Sora for some time now, could not help but blush. So, lots of people were blushing and it was a wonderful thing. There was a moment of silence as the two…blushed at each other when Tidus spoke up.

"Well, this is grand old time, but we actually did come here for something else, not lessons, and-not looking for you guys." Tidus folded his arms.

"Liar! Give me back my money Riku!" Wakka whipped towards Riku and pointed at him angrily.

"What? I said no refund man! _No_-Refund!" Riku folded his arms and turned away, trying to avoid returning the valuable green paper.

"So then, what did you guys come in here for?" Namin'e spoke up, curious.

"Nothing! What are you talking about Tidus? You're so weird Tidus! Haha! Kids, I really don't know where he gets these _crazy_ ideas!" Sora babbled nervously, nudged Tidus in the ribs and waving his hands around his head. Kairi and Namin'e caught on.

"Ohhh, okay. We'll just let you manly men get to you're-…whatever it is you're going to do that Kairi and I don't have the slightest clue about." Namin'e arched a brow slyly and said with haste in her voice.

"Yeah, we'll just be going. The two of us will find Olette and Selphie." Kairi grabbed Namin'e's arm and started to pull her out the store, Namin'e sped up a bit and they giggled as soon as they reached the door.

"Whew! That was a close one! I almost thought they had us there for a minute. Good thing **I** was there to distract them!" Sora wiped imaginary sweat off his forehead and sighed in relief. The rest of the group sighed…in two things. One, that they had been ruined, and two…in pity. While Sora stood there proudly with his hands on his hips, the other boys drifted off to look around the store.

-

"I think Sora was the only one, you bet?" Namin'e offered at Kairi, who huffed slightly. The boy she crushed on was indeed a little slow, but that's one of the reasons he was so cute! So sweet, so innocent, so-

"Kairi, you can stop defending him now." Namin'e waved a hand at her and laughed nervously, feeling as if she was intruding on Kairi's thoughts.

"I said that OUT LOUD??!"

"He probably heard it." Namin'e giggled.

"No WAY, that's mean." Kairi sped up her pace and took the lead in front of Namin'e. Namin'e giggled and followed, trying to catch up her when something caught her eye.


End file.
